Total Drama All Stars (My Version)
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: My version of Total Drama All Stars! 12 OC's from other people battle 12 of my OC's. Who will win? On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! 12 OC's from other people on this site will be battling 12 of my own OC's! This is going to be an exciting story! So, it's time to reveal who they are!**

**The OC's from other people...**

**1. Jennifer**

**2. Josiah**

**3. Dax**

**4. Tobias**

**5. Harper**

**6. Dylan**

**7. Addie**

**8. Jordon**

**9. Faymen**

**10. Colton**

**11. Piper**

**12. Vinnie **

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want to give a huge congratulations to those who made it! Next, will be the 12 OC's that belong to me.<strong>

**1. Emma IceHeart**

**2. Mark IceHeart**

**3. Kayla Storm**

**4. Giselle Ivy Young**

**5. Paige Ivy Young**

**6. Frank Milton**

**7. Alexander**

**8. Cleo**

**9. Ashlynn**

**10. Tiffany Rose**

**11. Alex**

**12. Madison Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>So, if I don't describe your OC, then I'm sorry. However, I'm really excited to start! Out of all 38 of my OC's, I would like you to tell me, by review or PM your favorites. 1 is your absolute favorite, and 38 is your hated. Also, when you write their names, also do their stereotypes, and any small notes.<strong>

**1. James McGrady (The Male Secret Evil Genius)**

**2. Tiffany Rose (The Writer Girl)**

**3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)**

**4. Emma IceHeart (The Girl with A Magical Secret)**

**5. Mark IceHeart (The Boy with A Magical Secret)**

**6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul***

**7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul***

**8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**10. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)**

**11. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**14. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**15. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**16. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**17. Aaron (The Australian)**

**18. Madison Rose (The Matchmaker)**

**19. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**20. Alexandra (The American)**

**21. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**22. Carlos (The Punk)**

**23. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**24. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**25. Alice (The Japanese)**

**26. John (The Canadian)**

**27. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**28. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**29. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**30. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**31. Maya (The Violinist)**

**32. Antonio (The Italian Boy)**

**33. Victoria (The Teen Singer)**

**34. Felicity Jones (The Rebel)**

**35. Harriet Jane (The Nice Nerd)**

**36. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)**

**37. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**38. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista)**

**Also, David and Brittany are on the list for adoption! They are the only 2 left. They do not mind being separated. Here is their info...**

**Brittany has black hair and stormy green eyes. She wears a Black skull T-shirt, and a Pink skirt with flowers on it, with brown sandals. She is stereotyped as The Mean Australian Surfer. She looks like her father. Her surfboard is black with pink skulls.**

**David, on the other hand is different from his twin. He looks like his mother, with the red hair and bright green eyes. He wears a blue star t-shirt, and blue shorts with surfboards on them. He also wears black sandals. He is stereotyped as The Nice Australian Surfer. His surfboard is blue with yellow thunder bolts on it.**

**So, that's the info for Brittany and David. PM me if you want them. Remember, they don't mind being separated.**


	2. Episode 1: The Talent Show

**Hello! 12 OC's from other people on this site will be battling 12 of my own OC's! This is going to be an exciting story! So, it's time to reveal who they are!**

**The OC's from other people...**

**1. Jennifer**

**2. Josiah**

**3. Dax**

**4. Tobias**

**5. Harper**

**6. Dylan**

**7. Addie**

**8. Jordon**

**9. Faymen**

**10. Colton**

**11. Piper**

**12. Vinnie **

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want to give a huge congratulations to those who made it! Next, will be the 12 OC's that belong to me.<strong>

**1. Emma IceHeart**

**2. Mark IceHeart**

**3. Kayla Storm**

**4. Giselle Ivy Young**

**5. Paige Ivy Young**

**6. Frank Milton**

**7. Alexander**

**8. Cleo**

**9. Ashlynn**

**10. Tiffany Rose**

**11. Alex**

**12. Madison Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>So, if I don't describe your OC, then I'm sorry. However, I'm really excited to start! Out of all 38 of my OC's, I would like you to tell me, by review or PM your favorites. 1 is your absolute favorite, and 38 is your hated. Also, when you write their names, also do their stereotypes, and any small notes.<strong>

**1. James McGrady (The Male Secret Evil Genius)**

**2. Tiffany Rose (The Writer Girl)**

**3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)**

**4. Emma IceHeart (The Girl with A Magical Secret)**

**5. Mark IceHeart (The Boy with A Magical Secret)**

**6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul***

**7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul***

**8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**10. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)**

**11. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)**

**12. Sienna (The Sweet Angel)**

**13. Jessica (The Manipulative Devil)**

**14. Emily (The Aquatic Animal Trainer)**

**15. Alex (The Male Flirt)**

**16. Kevin (The Liked Gamer)**

**17. Aaron (The Australian)**

**18. Madison Rose (The Matchmaker)**

**19. Katherine (The Hunger Games Fan)**

**20. Alexandra (The American)**

**21. Carl (The Secret Agent)**

**22. Carlos (The Punk)**

**23. Andrew (The Skateboarder)**

**24. Kate (The Animal Lover)**

**25. Alice (The Japanese)**

**26. John (The Canadian)**

**27. Tony (The Teen Actor)**

**28. Dan (The Tap Dancer)**

**29. Ashley (The Pianist)**

**30. Gabriella (The Guitarist)**

**31. Maya (The Violinist)**

**32. Antonio (The Italian Boy)**

**33. Victoria (The Teen Singer)**

**34. Felicity Jones (The Rebel)**

**35. Harriet Jane (The Nice Nerd)**

**36. Kayla Storm (The Beautiful Singer)**

**37. Mackenzie Rose (The Studious Student)**

**38. Lily Anderson (The Sweet Fashonista)**

**Brittany has black hair and stormy green eyes. She wears a Black skull T-shirt, and a Pink skirt with flowers on it, with brown sandals. She is stereotyped as The Mean Australian Surfer. She looks like her father. Her surfboard is black with pink skulls.**

**David, on the other hand is different from his twin. He looks like his mother, with the red hair and bright green eyes. He wears a blue star t-shirt, and blue shorts with surfboards on them. He also wears black sandals. He is stereotyped as The Nice Australian Surfer. His surfboard is blue with yellow thunder bolts on it.**

**So, that's the info for Brittany and David. PM me if you want them. Remember, they don't mind being separated.**

**So, without further ado, let us begin!**

**I've got an announcement! Falcon56, a guest has now officially adopted Brittany and David. Falcon56, please remember that the twins always carry their surfboards with them.**

**Information about Brittany and David: Read above where their info is, Falcon 56.**

**I've also included some new OC's. Please go to my profile and check it out!**

**Teams**

**Killer Tigers: Dylan, Vinnie, Alexander, Cleo, Tobias, Ashlynn, Tiffany Rose, Frank, Harper, Giselle, Dax, and Paige**

**Mystical Musicians: Faymen, Kayla, Josiah, Jennifer, Emma, Mark, Addie, Jordon, Madison Rose, Alex, Colton, and Piper**

**I don't owe Total Drama. The only contestants that I owe are: Tiffany Rose, Frank, Madison Rose, Alex, Paige, Giselle, Emma, Mark, Kayla, Alexander, & Cleo. I also owe my other OC's.**

**I also don't owe the songs that are featured in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Arrivals &amp; Talent Show<strong>

Chris smiled as he stood on the dock.

24 contestants... from the author's own Total Drama series... they will go head to head in all new challenges... Maybe some old ones... but... whatever. Here they are!" Chris said, introducing a boat with 24 contestants on it.

"Jennifer... Josiah... Dax... Tobias... Harper... Dylan... Addie... Jordon... Prince Faymen... Colton... Piper... Vinnie... Emma... Mark... Kayla... Giselle... Paige... Frank... Alexander... Cleo... Ashlynn... Tiffany Rose... Alex... and Madison Rose!" Chris said, introducing the campers in order.

The campers got off the boat.

"Okay, it's time to divide you into teams.

Dylan...

Vinnie...

Alexander...

Cleo...

Tobias...

Ashlynn...

Mark...

Frank...

Harper...

Giselle...

Dax...

and Paige, you are Team One," Chris said.

"That means the rest of you are Team Two," Chris finished.

"Now, team names. I'm gonna be nice and let you guys choose your team name. First, come up with a few ideas, and then vote on it. The name with the most votes will be your team name," Chris said.

Faymen, Kayla, Josiah, Jennifer, Emma, Tiffany Rose, Addie, Jordon, Madison Rose, Alex, Colton and Piper were talking with each other.

"Hm, what do you guys think of Mystical Musicians?" Piper asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Emma began, "Anyone else?"

"Daring Dancers?" Jennifer suggested.

"Okay, that's good," Tiffany smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jennifer: "Okay, in my opinion, even though I'm dating Josiah, Tiffany is really nice."**

***static***

**Madison *evil grin on face.* "Time to start my plan. Actually, I'm not a matchmaker, I'm the Manipulative Female Flirt." *smirks.***

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>Madison walked up to Josiah, and fluttered her eyes. Josiah fell into a trance.<p>

"Sorry, Jennifer, but, now I shall be with Madison," he announced.

Jennifer burst into tears.

Mark glared at Madison.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Emma: "Josiah is under a spell! I've got to snap him out of it!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>Emma froze Josiah's hands. A light pink glow appeared in her eyes and hair. Josiah immediately snapped out. As soon as that happened, Emma unfroze Josiah's hands.<p>

"Thanks so much for saving me," Josiah said.

He then kissed Jennifer, who smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

**Jennifer & Josiah *they are sitting in the confessional together.* "Oh, thanks Emma!" "Yeah, without you, I would still be under Madison's spell!" *the two make out.***

***static***

**Madison Rose *growls.*: "Grr. I will plot my revenge against Emma."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>There was a lot of talking. Finally, the names of the teams were decided.<p>

"Chris, our team will be The Mystical Musicians," Piper spoke up.

"Our team is named the Killer Tigers," Dylan spoke up.

A red logo with a tiger on it was shown on top of Dylan's team, while a purple logo of a music note was shown on top of Piper's team.

"Good choices!" Chris exclaimed.

"Okay, time for the first challenge! The challenge is a talent show!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Piper: "Yes! A talent Show!"**

***static***

**Colton: "This will be the perfect opportunity to tell Piper."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"So, you can do anything, and Chef, Trent, Gwen and I will judge it," Chris said, as Gwen and Trent came out.<p>

"Hey guys. Trent and I cannot wait to judge your talents," Gwen said.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is seen practicing their talents. Piper was upset that Colton didn't want to do a duet with her, and she wondered what was up. So, she decided to go with her second option, Kayla and Faymen. Then, it was time for the talent show.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay! It's time to begin! First up, representing their team, the Mystical Musicians, give it up for Faymen, Kayla and Piper. They will be singing Royals, by Lorde."<p>

The curtain opened up to show Faymen, Kayla and Piper frozen, in different positions. Then, music started playing, and Kayla unfroze.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
>I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies<br>And I'm not proud of my address,  
>In a torn-up town, no postcode envy"<p>

Faymen unfroze as he sang the next part with Kayla.

"But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
>Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,<br>We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
>But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.<br>Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
>We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair."<p>

Then, Piper unfroze, singing the chorus.

"And we'll never be royals " Piper sang.

"(royals)." Both Faymen and Kayla sang.

"It don't run in our blood,  
>That kind of luxe just ain't for us.<br>We crave a different kind of buzz.  
>Let me be your ruler"<p>

"(ruler),"

"You can call me queen Bee  
>And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.<br>Let me live that fantasy."

Then, they all sang the next part.

"My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
>We count our dollars on the train to the party.<br>And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
>We didn't come from money.<p>

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
>Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,<br>We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
>But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.<br>Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
>We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair<p>

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
>It don't run in our blood<br>That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
>We crave a different kind of buzz.<br>Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
>You can call me queen Bee<br>And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
>Let me live that fantasy.<p>

Ooh ooh oh  
>We're bigger than we ever dreamed,<br>And I'm in love with being queen.  
>Ooh ooh oh<br>Life is great without a care  
>We aren't caught up in your love affair.<p>

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
>It don't run in our blood<br>That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
>We crave a different kind of buzz<br>Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
>You can call me queen Bee<br>And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
>Let me live that fantasy."<p>

The music ended.

"Oh yes!" Chris exclaimed, giving the group a standing ovation.

"So, let's see. Chef, what did you think of their performance?" Chris asked, turning to the co-host.

"Well... in my opinion, the song was good, and catchy. I'm gonna give you a 5," Chef said.

"Gwen?" Chris asked the Goth girl.

"Um, I'm gonna have to go with a 6. Sorry guys," Gwen said, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm going to give you a 9," Trent said.

"Meh. It could have been better. 4," Chris began. "So, that means the Mystical Musicians have 24 points! Thank you guys," Chris finished, as the three got off the stage, so that they could watch the rest of the performances.

"Okay, our next performer is from the Killer Tigers, is Dax, and Paige, and they'll be singing the song Let Me Go, by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroger," Chris said, introducing the next group.

The curtain opened up, to Paige playing the piano, with a microphone attached, and Dax, sitting on a stool, playing his guitar.

Paige started off the song.

"Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing<br>The echoes are gone in the hall  
>But I still remember, the pain of December<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late"<p>

Then, the two broke into the chorus.

"I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go"

Then, Dax sang his part.

"You came back to find I was gone  
>And that place is empty,<br>Like the hole that was left in me  
>Like we were nothing at all<br>It's not what you meant to me  
>Thought we were meant to be<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late"<p>

"I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go"

Then, the two sang the next part together.

"I let it go and now I know  
>A brand new life is down this road<br>And when it's right, you always know  
>So this time I won't let go<p>

There's only one thing left here to say  
>Love's never too late<p>

I've broken free from those memories  
>I've let it go, I've let it go<br>And two goodbyes led to this new life  
>Don't let me go, don't let me go<p>

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go"

The song ended, and the judges clapped.

"Okay, Trent, what did you think of that performance?" Chris asked.

"Hm, I'm going to have to give you a 10. That was perfect," Trent said.

"Gwen?"

"10," the Goth responded.

"Chef?" Chris asked.

"10," the chef replied.

"I'm gonna give you a 10," Chris said. So, that's 40 points for the Killer Tigers!" Chris announced.

Mark came out on stage, demonstrating his magic. He only got a total of 10 points from the judges.

"We'll be going to a commercial break. During this break, you'll see the other performances, and then, we'll give you the update on the score when we come back," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>*scenes are shown of Tiffany, Ashlynn and Cleo performing Bang Bang, by Jessie J, Arianne Grande, and Nicki Minaj, then, the scene of Dylan and the other members of Team Killer Tigers performing Shake it Off, by Taylor Swift. Then, Emma and Jennifer's performance of Let it Go, by Demi Lovato gave the Killer Tigers a big increase in their score. Then, Vinnie, Alex, Madison Rose, Addie, and Jordon performed Happy, by Pharrell Williams. Then, a commercial played.<strong>

* * *

><p>"And, we're back!" Chris announced. "Now, it's time to update you on the score. So far, The Killer Tigers are in the lead with 99 points. The Mystical Musicians are not far behind with 54 points. We have one more performance. Will this performer get the win for his team? We'll find out right now! From The Mystical Musicians, here's Colton!" Chris announced, as Colton came onto the stage, with a stool and his guitar.<p>

"Hey everyone. I'm dedicating this song to Piper. I thought that this would be the perfect time to do this, through song." He put the stool down, and adjusted the microphone. Then, he went backstage and got another stool out.

"Piper, come onto the stage," Colton said.

Eyes widened, Piper walked onto the stage.

"So, judges, everyone, the song that I'm going to be singing is Midnight Confessions, by The Grass Roots. It is a song from their 1968 album, Golden Grass, so, I hope you enjoy." He nodded to Piper to take a seat on her stool, while he sat on his stool, and played the song. Then, he sang into the microphone.

"The sound of your footsteps  
>Telling me that you're near<br>Your soft gentle motion, baby  
>Brings out the need in me that no one can hear, except<p>

In my midnight confessions  
>When I tell all the world that I love you<br>In my midnight confessions  
>When I say all the things that I want to<br>I love you" Colton sang.

Piper gasped.

'Oh my goodness! Is he really doing this?!' she thought to herself.

"But a little gold ring you wear on your hand makes me understand  
>There's another before me, you'll never be mine<br>I'm wasting my time

Staggering through the daytime  
>Your image on my mind<br>Passing so close beside you, baby  
>Sometimes the feelings are so hard to hide, but<p>

In my midnight confessions  
>When I tell all the world that I love you<br>In my midnight confessions  
>When I say all the things that I want to<br>I love you" Colton sang, smiling at the shocked Piper.

"That's a little gold ring you wear on your hand that makes me understand  
>There's another before me, you'll never be mine<br>I'm wasting my time

In my midnight confessions  
>When I'm telling the world that I love you<br>In my midnight confessions  
>When I say all the things that I want to<br>Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na<br>Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na" Then, Colton finished the song.<p>

"So... Piper... will you be my girlfriend?" Colton asked, putting down his guitar and turning towards her.

"YES!" Piper screamed.

Then, Colton crashed his lips onto Piper's. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss, to the cheers of everyone.

"Wow! That was wicked! 10 points from me!" Chris shouted.

"10. That was beautiful," Chef sobbed.

"10," Gwen said.

"I'm going to give you a 10! Dude! That was awesome! You confessed your feelings to Piper the same way I confessed my feelings to Gwen!" Trent shouted.

Gwen smiled as she placed a kiss onto Trent's cheek.

"Okay, it's time to announce the winner of the first challenge. With 99 points, Team Killer Tigers win!" Chris announced.

"YES!" the Killer Tigers cheered.

"Mystical Musicians, I will see you at elimination," Chris said.

Everyone waved goodbye to Trent and Gwen, as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonfire Ceremony...<strong>

The members of The Killer Tigers sat in the Peanut Gallery, while the members of the Mystical Musicians sat on stumps. Chris was holding a plate of eleven marshmallows.

"I have here on this plate eleven marshmallows. One of you will not receive a marshmallow, and will have to take our elimination device out of here, never to return. EVER!" Chris said.

"Now, since The Killer Tigers have won, they get to watch you guys eliminate one of your teammates. The votes have been counted, and the following people are safe...

Piper

...

Colton

...

Emma

...

Tiffany Rose

...

Jennifer

...

Faymen

...

Kayla

...

Addie

...

Jordon

...

and Alex," Chris said, tossing the ten their marshmallows.

Josiah and Madison Rose were in the bottom 2.

"Wow. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you two to be in the bottom two, but, whatever. The person who is safe, with only one vote against them is..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Madison Rose!"

Madison smirked before catching her marshmallow.

"What?" Jennifer asked shocked.

Josiah stood up, and hugged Jennifer.

"Don't worry babe. I hope that you'll win. For us," Josiah said.

"I will," Jennifer said, before Josiah kissed her on her cheek.

The Killer Tigers left to the winner's cabin, cheering.

* * *

><p>Josiah got onto the Boat of Losers, and smiled and waved to Jennifer, who had tears rolling down her face. Then, once the boat was out of sight, Jennifer ran to the loser's cabin, with tears in her eyes. Everyone followed. Tiffany glared at her sister.<p>

"What?" Madison sweetly asked.

"You got rid of Jennifer's boyfriend! That was not nice!"

"Sis, put a ring on it. He doesn't deserve to be here," Madison said rolling her eyes, and leaving her 16 year old sister on the dock. Tiffany glared as her 15 year old sister walked to the cabin. Once Madison was out of sight, Tiffany growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jennifer *sobbing*: "Why?! Why'd you have to be eliminated?!"**

***static***

**Madison Rose *smirks*: "Ha-ha. 1 down, 22 to go. Then, the money will be mine... all mine. Mwhahahaha!"**

***static***

**Tiffany Rose: "I will get you, my sister. I will." *smirks as she rips a photo of her sister, and dropping the scraps to the floor. Then, her hands move up to her hair, putting her hair into a side waterfall braid, with the flower still in her hair.* "You will pay for what you are doing to my friends. YOU WILL PAY! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"And Josiah is gone! Who will be the next to take the Boat of Losers? Will Madison manipulate more people? Will Tiffany get revenge on her sister? So many questions! Find out, on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars! Author's Version!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to TotalDramaGirl01 for Josiah's elimination. Don't worry. But, Jennifer will be upset, until she remembers her boyfriends words.<strong>

**Hooray! Piper and Colton are a couple now! This is awesome.**

**And, a new minor villain is revealed: Tiffany Rose. Yes. Nobody was expecting it. However, her evil side only comes out if she wants to get revenge on her sister... **

**A new contestant will be joining them soon. She will definitely be on Madison Rose's side. **

**Thanks to Dr. Psycho for ideas. **

**Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it is your passion.**

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**

**Eliminated**

**24th: Josiah**


End file.
